


Family Feels

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Siblings, slight St. Trinians reference, slight Thor reference, taking meta and making it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: @nadiacreek: What if Blaine and Cooper aren’t the only Anderson kids? They’re ten years apart. What if Cooper is the oldest, and then there are four girls, each spaced two years apart, and then Blaine. Big Catholic family. But Blaine looks up to Cooper especially because he’s the only other boy.

This is the answer to that question.





	

“Your room is kind of weird,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss up against Blaine’s jaw. His fingertips trailed a path across Blaine’s chest as well, a light touch that made Blaine want to arch up into Kurt’s hand.

“My room is totally normal.” Blaine turned on his side and caught Kurt’s mouth with his. They were close enough that their hips were almost touching. It was like a game, almost. Their shirts were off, but Kurt had kept his sleeping pants and underwear on – Blaine was down to boxers, he hadn’t been able to take it any more – and it was a game to see how long they could just barely touch one another’s dicks without really _touching,_ pretend that every bump was an accident, pretend every shift and rub was just like it had been when they’d first started dating and anything “south of the border” was forbidden fruit.

Now it was just a matter of seeing who would break first. Blaine was pretty sure it was going to be him, because they’d been at this for about an hour, talking about reality television and homework and the private lives of their friends, and Blaine was about ready to blow. But Kurt had a weakness for having his hands held down; it could still end up a tie.

“It’d be normal for a guy who didn’t love Valentine’s Day-themed stuffed animals that make kissing noises when you press them together,” Kurt murmured. “You are not that guy.”

“I don’t love them, like, personally,” Blaine said, drifting his hand down Kurt’s arm, circling Kurt’s wrist with his fingers. “I just saw a lot of them growing up.”

Kurt turned onto his back, looking up at Blaine with heavy-lidded eyes. “I guess Cooper was popular that time of year.”

Blaine carefully stretched out over Kurt, catching Kurt’s hands and smiling down at him. “Well, yeah,” he said, not really thinking about what he was saying, thinking ahead to the, like, fifty things he wanted to do with Kurt in just the next ten minutes, “and my sisters.”

It was so, so clear that this was the dumbest thing to say in the history of, like, _ever._

Kurt’s eyes widened. His head popped up from the pillow. “I’m sorry, what?” He flapped his hands until Blaine let go, then propped himself up on an elbow beside him. “I’m sorry you said you have sorry _what?_ ”

Blaine flopped back onto his pillow and looked at the ceiling for an escape route. It didn’t have one. “I have sisters.”

“Sisters. Plural.” Kurt narrowed his eyes. “How many sisters?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Four.”

“You have _four_ sisters? Four _sisters?_ ”

Sighing, Blaine held up his hand and started ticking them off his fingers. “Peyton started a celebrity wellness retreat in L.A. with her husband, Olivia interns for the HRC and lives with a married couple off Dupont Circle, Darcy’s in New Mexico doing something with a Poli-Sci degree, and Mackenzie just finished at her boarding school in England, Saint-something, I don’t know. Cooper’s the oldest, I’m the youngest, and everybody else is in between.”

Kurt, when he went really shocked and wide-eyed, looked a little like a startled chipmunk. A _cute_ startled chipmunk, but. “You have a sister in _England?_ ”

Livvy worked for the HRC and Kurt wanted to talk about Mac’s weird Anglophilia? Okay, sure, that made sense. “Yeah, yes, I do, she is, Mac was very insistent and I think she had a scholarship. Maybe. It was a long time ago and she left when I was busy trying not to have my head bashed in, it’s not like we’re _close_ or whatever.” Blaine pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and watched white fireworks flash across his vision. “My sisters had their own thing. Coop had his own thing. My parents were just really happy to get another boy, and they put me in a lot of bow ties and cute dress shirts, and I ended up being the baby of the family for a lot longer than I should have. It didn’t make for really close sibling relationships.”

He felt Kurt shifting next to him, and then his hands were being pried off his face. “Ow,” Blaine said, because _ow,_ lamplight on recently squished eyeballs was painful, Jesus. He batted at Kurt, who only made a face at him and then settled on crossed arms on Blaine’s chest. Which was– okay, that was pretty good, because it made Kurt look like a Hollywood starlet peering up at Blaine through their eyelashes, and for a guy who said he didn’t know how to look sexy a year ago, this was a really excellent example of practice makes perfect.

Kurt’s voice was light, teasing. Blaine could feel his breath on his skin. His eyes slid shut as he shivered, and then registered the words– “Can I have your phone?”

Blaine blinked. “What?”

Kurt smiled brightly. “Trick question. Took it while you were trying to gouge your eyes out.” He rolled off Blaine and onto the floor, graceful as a cat with a cell phone and _a terrible idea, oh my God, Kurt_.

Blaine scrambled after him, which was more difficult than it should be because of blankets and pants and _dawning horror_ at Kurt nimbly moving out Blaine’s flailing hands. He scrolled down his contacts, made a quiet sound of triumph, and then put the phone to his ear and waited. “No, what, bad idea,” Blaine said, making grabby hands for the cell which Kurt avoided by ducking and then climbing back onto the bed.

“ _Hi,_ ” Kurt said, grinning and staring wide-eyed at Blaine, “is this Darcy? Blaine Anderson’s sister Darcy? You are? This is Kurt Hummel– yes, _that_ Kurt Hummel, you’ve heard of me? Oh my gosh, yes, I can’t wait to talk to you _too–_ ”

Blaine stood in his underwear in the middle of his bedroom and blinked blearily at his steadily-more-delighted boyfriend.

Darce was probably already telling him about that time she was babysitting him and he’d set the refrigerator on fire.

And if she hadn’t yet, she _would._

Holy fuck. The end times had actually come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/48624553796/nadiacreek-what-if-blaine-and-cooper-arent).


End file.
